


I Guess It's Just You And Me

by cheeseandsugar



Series: One Night of Drabbles [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseandsugar/pseuds/cheeseandsugar
Summary: Yuto gets jealous because Hyunggu seems to win at everything. When Wooseok is sick, Yuto finally gets the chance to be his knight in shining armor–or his nurse in jeans.





	I Guess It's Just You And Me

Yuto ran down the hall to the door to his dorm room and wrenched the door open.

"Are you–"

He stopped short when his gaze landed on Hyunggu peering at Wooseok, perched on their desk chair which he'd rolled to the bed.

Hyunggu spun around as Yuto spoke.

"He got a lot worse since this morning," Hyunggu said, glancing at Wooseok. "His nose is running, he has a fever and his sore throat got worse."

Yuto strode over to Wooseok's bed. The youngest was curled up in his blanket, hair covering his eyes that were shut tight. He had a bunch of tissues in his hand near his face. Yuto could tell he had them in a fist but his hand had relaxed when he fell asleep.

"How long has he been sleeping?"

"About ten minutes," Hyunggu said.

"Did he vomit or anything?"

"No. But he doesn't have an appetite. He hasn't eaten since breakfast."

Yuto internally freaked out. "But it's past seven!"

"Yeah, I know," Hyunggu responded. "I offered him all kinds of stuff but he refused everything."

"But he has to eat."

"Maybe when he wakes up he'll be hungry. I wanted to go out for ramen and some medicine but I didn't want to leave him alone," Hyunggu said. He looked up at Yuto. "Do you want to go out for it?"

Yuto shook his head. "No, you can go. I'll watch him now. You've been with him all day." Yuto tried to ignore the hint of jealousy that tapped at his tone.

"Okay." Hyunggu stood. "Do you need anything? Or do you think I should get him anything else?"

Yuto threw his bag onto his own bed and sat in the chair Hyunggu had been on a moment ago. "More tissues, I guess."

"Okay. Call me if anything changes." Hyunggu shrugged on his coat and grabbed his phone before leaving for his errand.

Yuto turned back to Wooseok when the door shut and sighed.

"Wooseok-ah," he said softly, not expecting any response or wanting to wake the younger boy up.

Wooseok stirred and let out a cough before reverting to his previous position.

Yuto studied him for a minute until he was sure he was still sleeping.

He wished he was there earlier when Wooseok had finished class but he had been at his stupid job in the library. He couldn't help but feel that he missed all the meaningful parts and Hyunggu was there for them all.

Hyunggu and Wooseok had been friends since high school, it was only natural that they were closer than Yuto was with Wooseok. Yuto was Wooseok's roommate but Hyunggu was always in their dorm. They had most of their classes together, Yuto only had one with Wooseok. Hyunggu and Wooseok had inside jokes. Sometimes Yuto didn't understand some of the things they said.

It seemed like everything was biased to Hyunggu and Yuto was forever a third wheel. Always second place.

Yuto shook his head. Why was he thinking about this? It was dumb to think of it like that. What did he expect? He'd only known Wooseok for a year. It would take a lot more than that to be as close to Wooseok as Hyunggu was.

And, the real question, why did he want to be anyway?

~/~/~

"Yah."

A weak voice brought Yuto out of his light sleep. His mind had eventually scolded him into believing that just staring at Wooseok was pointless and he'd pulled out his phone to play a game. Now he realized that he'd fallen asleep.

"Hmm." His head rose and he blinked hard, turning to look at Wooseok.

"You're here," the younger boy said. He tried to smile at Yuto but it took too much effort. He closed back his eyes and readjusted the cover on himself. "Where's Hyunggu? What time is it?"

There was the mention of Hyunggu.

"He went to the convenience store. It's-" Yuto glanced at his phone. "Eight thirty-three. He should be back by now. He left more than a half hour ago."

Wooseok sneezed into a tissue. "He gets distracted easily," he said, his voice thick and shaky.

Yuto wished he could do something to make him feel better.

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything?" Yuto asked.

"I don't feel hungry but I haven't eaten in a while. I'll eat something small," he muttered.

"Hyunggu was supposed to bring back ramen but _I don't know where he is._ "

"Call him. He probably saw some street dancers and stopped to watch." Wooseok sneezed again.

Yuto unlocked his phone and dialed Hyunggu's number.

"Hey, Yuto," Hyunggu answered.

"Where are you?"

"I'm walking up the stairs now."

Yuto's budding impatience dissipated. "Oh. Ok. Well, see you."

He hung up.

Hyunggu walked in a minute later.

"I got the stuff."

"Did you get lost or something?" Yuto blurted.

Hyunggu only flashed a smile at Yuto before resting the plastic bags on the desk and pulling out a cup of ramen.

"I prepared it already downstairs." He walked over to Wooseok and held it out to him. The youngest sat up. "Are you feeling better?" Hyunggu asked.

"Not really," Wooseok mumbled, taking the cup in his hands and sniveling.

Hyunggu rubbed his back. "When you finish eat that I bought some sore throat medicine." He stood and glanced at Yuto. "The tissues and everything are in the bags. I gotta go help a friend with a dance. I don't know when I'll be back. Take good care of him, okay?"

Yuto frowned. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah." Hyunggu walked to the door. "You don't need my help anyways, you got this." And then he was gone and Yuto was staring at the door, dumbfounded.

"I guess it's just you and me," Wooseok mumbled, and took a sip of his ramen soup.

Fifteen minutes later, they were arguing over what to watch on Netflix.

"There's no way I'm watching a horror movie," Yuto said, shaking his head and folding his arms.

"But come on–"

"No, you know how I get scared easily."

"I do know but I heard that this one is really good and your terrified face is priceless," Wooseok countered.

Yuto scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? You want to watch this horror movie to see my terrified face?" he said, incredulous.

Wooseok offered him a smile. "It's been a while since I've seen it."

"YOU JUMPED ME TWO DAYS AGO," Yuto argued, referencing Wooseok's hobby of startling Yuto whenever he was distracted. "AND GOT HYUNGGU TO TAKE A PICTURE OF ME."

"Hey, in my–"

"AND MADE IT THE LOCK SCREEN ON YOUR PHONE."

Wooseok raised up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, we won't watch the horror movie, you princess."

Yuto rolled his eyes again and huffed. "I could throw that soup all over your face if I wanted to."

"But you don't want to," Wooseok pointed out.

Yuto raised an eyebrow. "How are you so sure about that?"

Wooseok dropped his smile and he coughed. "Have mercy on the sick."

"Oh, please, what bullshit." Yuto leaned back in the desk chair, relaxing now that he'd won the argument.

Wooseok drank the remaining soup in the bowl before responding. "Fine, Princess, we'll watch Garfield."

"Hey! Stop calling me Princess."

"Okay, Adachi. Your wish is my command." He sniveled. "Even though _I'm_ the sick one, you should be doing things for me."

Yuto grabbed Wooseok's empty cup and got up to throw it away. "I _am_ doing things for you, _Jung_."

When Yuto sat down again, he rolled the chair to his laptop on the desk and looked for an episode of Garfield to watch. 

He was relieved Wooseok had decided to watch his favourite show instead of the horror movie but he tried not to give off too much excitement as he pressed play and rolled his chair back so he was next to Wooseok's head.

"Your hair is a mess, you know that?"

Wooseok blew his nose. "Please tell me why I would care."

"Because I'm sure that I'm seeing snot in it."

" _How the hell?_ " Wooseok reached his hand up to run it through his hair.

"Don't do that, it'll get on your hand," Yuto reprimanded like a mother.

"Oh." Wooseok pulled his hand back down. "But I alrea–"

"Shut up, Sicky, the theme song is starting."

Wooseok snapped his mouth shut, knowing how particular Yuto was when he was watching Garfield.

When the episode was coming to an end, Wooseok deemed it safe to speak.

"So what would you do if I dressed up as Garfield for Halloween?"

Yuto glanced at Wooseok with a disgusted face. "Disown you."

Wooseok laughed, expecting that. "You know, you don't make any sense. You love Garfield, you should love me for wanting to dress up as the cartoon you love."

"I al–" Yuto stopped himself. "Yes, but I don't want you to ruin my image of Garfield with your dumb face."

Wooseok didn't notice his stumble. "Ouch. But I personally think that Garfield would be lucky to have a guy like me, with a _gorgeous_ face, impersonate him."

Yuto rolled his eyes. "You're full of shit," he muttered. "I can tell you're gonna half-ass it anyway. You're gonna put on an orange cat onesie and paint black stripes on your face to make it look like whiskers."

Wooseok blew his nose and rubbed at it. "Darn, you know me so well."

"I knew it." Yuto leaned forward to play the next episode. "And if you do dress up as Garfield, what's Hyunggu gonna go as? Penelope Pussycat?"

Wooseok laughed. "As if. But Hyunggu and I aren't matching this year."

"Why not?" Yuto's eyebrows raised in question.

"It's kind of old now. We've been doing it since high school. A lot of people think we're actually a couple, too."

"Are you only realizing that now?"

"No, I've known that since we started. It's our running joke on everyone else." Wooseok chuckled.

"So what changed?" Yuto was genuinely confused. Wooseok and Hyunggu always did couple things together without caring about what they looked like.

Wooseok sighed. "I care now. I don't want everyone to think we're a couple." He paused for a moment. "I'm trying to be in an actual relationship with someone else."

Yuto's heart dropped to his stomach. "Oh."

"Yeah." Wooseok let out a sneeze and wiggled his nose after to clear it. "Hey, you should tell me your pajama onesie size."

Yuto's gaze flicked to him. "For what?"

"For your Penelope Pussycat costume."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this one! (It's my favourite out of the 5 stories) Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
